The folding of paper signatures or like objects is known in the art. Generally, such folders operate at a relatively slow throughput compared to the speed of the press from which the signatures come. In view of this limitation, either the press speed is slowed down to meet that of the folding apparatus or alternatively, a plurality of the folder machines for a single press is required.
Presses conventionally include folding units which bring out multiple sheet single folded assemblies in an overlapped running shingle. The assemblies are called signatures and their folded edges are called spines. The signatures in a running shingle usually move with the spines as the leading edge and with each signature set back slightly from the one which precedes it so that it travels in a shingled relationship. The single folded signature is often called a half folded signature and it often is desirable to fold the same to become a quarter folded signature. By cutting the original spine edge, a quarter folded signature may be turned into a booklet where each page is one-quarter of the original sheet of paper.
Generally, the quarter folding is done on an individual signature. This operation presents an inherent limitation on the speed at which it can be done since each sheet must be individually handled and then quarter-folded.